As known, disc brakes are now commonly used in bicycles. Such brakes are indeed often preferred to conventional brakes of a different type in that they ensure a high braking force and, particularly, an improved braking modularity, so as to avoid or limit the problems caused by mud or water.
Typically, a disc brake comprises a caliper mounted onto the frame of the bicycle and a brake disc mounted on the hub of the wheel. Inside the caliper there are at least two opposite pads. The brake disc rotates inside the space defined between the opposite pads. By actuating the brake lever, the opposite pads are brought towards the brake disc, generating friction on the brake disc and, consequently, braking the wheel.
Mechanically-controlled disc brakes and hydraulically-controlled disc brakes are known. In the former the movement of the pads following the actuation of the brake lever takes place through the effect of a pulling action exerted by a metallic cable associated with the brake lever and with the caliper that supports the pads. In the latter the movement of the pads takes place through the effect of the pushing action exerted by a hydraulic piston on each pad.
Each pad typically comprises a support frame configured to be coupled with the caliper and an element made of friction-wearing material associated with a face of the support frame and configured to slide on the brake disc during braking, generating some noise.